lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Credits
The Dezowave team that brought you this game: Project Lead *'Dez' - Zoltan Munkacsi Lead Programmers *Griph00n - Ventura Del Monte **Features / Gameplay Programmer *Skyloader - Vladislav Skuratov *utak3r - Piotr Borys *Ghost - Fedor Zaitsev Core / Engine Programmer *Kolmogor - Kolmogor Shaders Programmer *cjayho - aka Henry Hey Lead Environment Artist *Cromm Cruac - Marcin Zemczak Lead Level Designer *'Dez' - Zoltan Munkacsi *Lead Game Designer Game Designers *Vintar - Bradley Hean *Loxotron - Oleg The 'Bitard' Modellers / Texture Artists *lijenstina - Vuk Gardasevic *kailniris - David Kailniris *MaxOFF - Maxim Chernov *C*O*L*T - Eugene Wozniak Audio Engineers / Musicians * LiquidBronze - Jason Stickel Localization Team *basist - Aleksey Petrenko Q/A Department *Tejas Stalker - Tejas Stalker *hhiker - Laura Loolaid *czechdeath - Daniel Tejnicky *Killer Angel - Cristian George *atikabubu - Lukasz Stanczak *NoSf3rAtU - Leonardo Sassi Animations Department *Gnomus - Brian Frank Voice Actors *Eugene - Евгений Малыгин *Klangsegler - Marco Schink *Zerknautscher - Hauke Kolle *Justin - Justin Hand *Brian - Brian McManus *Serafim12 - Саня Маньков *Chris - Chris Dattoli *Austin - Austin Harris *Roman - Chris Roman *Sidorovich - Eric Tassil *Strelok - Jay Appleyard *Jim - Jim McCabe *Kerry - Kerry Dubyk *Sean - Sean Polite *Stig - Stig Sydtangen **Voice Actor Director **Special thanks to the following Voice Actors **Narrator for the intro movie and many, many NPC's **Narrator for the 2012 Trailer and Various NPC's *utak3r - Piotr Borys *Tzupi - Robert Haab Designers (artwork, gui) *Dave - Emich d'Efidieu *Someguy 353 - Sheng Guo Wu *Maximus - Drikus Oosthuizen Site / Forum Management *bg - Balazs Hajdu *jwknaggs - John Knaggs *nemo - Piotr K. *PlotnikoffDD - Dimitry Plotnikoff Former Lost Alpha project members *Barin: programmer *Neo: programmer *Nova: modeller *Artos: scripter *Nick: programmer *Haron: modeller *iWann: modeller *Dzastreux: modeller *Jack: modeller *Freddy: writer *Alejandro: modeller *Orion: forum support *SOC: forum support Special thanks to: **Furthermore, we would like to greet for their contribution *Bac9-flcl *Sergy172 *Tambovsky *Ux.loki *xStream *Jim *Vora Bat *Hornes *Imperialreign *Dargalon *Macron *K.D. *Darkman *xKoweKx *Boris47 - Boris 47 *WheelJack *Alwen *Gosuke *Magpie: modeller *Sergiy “-GSC-” Grygorovych and all former, and current employees of GSC Gameworld, who helped us in creating our dream game. *Last but not least, we would like to thank everyone for your support during this long development time. See you in the Zone! *... and many more! Those who supported us *Adrian Turcek *Vandrerer *Alek Bassel *Aleksei 'KazakHD' Kazakov *KazakHD *Alex Grobler *Alexander Schmidt *Alois Smolik *Andre Esbjornson *Andrzej Nowicki *Anton Ivanov *Antony Naylor *Arend Westra *Bastiaan Tolsma *Bene *Chezzlor *Chris Nightingale *Clint Garrett *Clive Lawson *D1mon *Dave Edwards *David Caplin *Demichev Sergey *Dietmar Stockenreitner *Dmitri Tochnov *Eduard Mkrtchyan *Geoff Henderson *Grazyna Struginska *HarD313 *Johannes Saccone *John R. Willis *Jonathan Kennedy *Joseph Ingram *Joseph James *Kenny Swift *Kirill Medvedev *Lucian Mangu *Luke Cantrell *Maciej Gurtowski *Marek Boguta *Mark Semak *Martin Hajek *Martin Klinger *Michael Salmon *Michal Schongut *Mikko Taipale *Nathaniel Laney *New World Creative *Nick Simm *Nikolay Popov *Ory Viktorio Drilon *Pablo Dallas *Paul-Erik Lunde Nysted *Petr Kobrle *Raphael Dordeins *Raphael Tiziani *Raven *Rimantas Janulevicius *Rohit Sawant *Roman Konyshev *Roman Mainer *Shadow *Shai Gelbaum *Skyline Team *Stefaan Meul *Steinar Hallberg Mikkelsen *Steven Ashworth *Tamas Balogh *Tero Valtteri Tammisto *Thomas Uhlarik *Tibor Steinbrunner *Tomasz Skalski *Vilmantas Pocius *Volker Dannenberg *Yves Maisch *Алексей Хэш *Балан Александр *Бобылев Дмитрий *Владыкин Андрей *Высоцкий Павел *Конобеев Илья *Лозовский Владимир *Сергей Лементарев *Алексей Раков *Denis 'RazRuSchiTeL' Mayer GSC: Producer *Sergiy “-GSC-” Grygorovych Project Lead *Anton Bolshakov Lead Designer *Andrew “Prof” Prokhorov *Yuriy Negrobov Lead Programmers *Oles Shyshkovtsov *Alexander Maksymchuk *Dmitriy Iassenev *Andrew Kolomiets ART DEPARTMENT **Level Design *Andrew “Rainbow” Tkachenko *Sergey "Mike" Kurbatov *Veniamin Tuz *Kim Demidenko *Evgeniy Zaitsev *Alexander “SU-27” Pavlenko *Vladimir A. Efimov *Dmitriy Shpilevoy *Bogdan Suprun *Sergiy “Karma” Karmalskiy *Yuriy “Jip” Petrovskiy *Maxim “ghouL” Shelekhov *Alexander “LEX” Pshenichniy *Yaroslav Grabovskiy *Eugene “Frodo” Karpenko Animation **Lead Animator **Animators *Vladimir Korunchak *Valeria Kravcova *Sergiy Volchanov *Olga Volchanova Character Models **Models *Slava “Glory” Goncharenko *Ruslan Konovalchuk Textures *Anatoliy Podorvaniy *Alexander Kovach Art *Victor Lukash *Ivan Khivrenko UI **Art *Roman Nesin *Olga Troekurova *Vladimir Kotov PROGRAMMING DEPARTMENT Engine *Oles Shyshkovtsov Render *Alexander Maksymchuk Editors *Dmitriy Iassenev AI/Alife *Andrew Kolomiets Gameplay *Vitaly Maximov Network *Konstantin Slipchenko Physics *Sergiy Gemeitsev Monsters' AI *Serguei Ivantsov Optimization *Yuriy Dobronravin Gameplay, UI Gameplay Tools and Scripts *Ruslan Didenko *Alexander Chugai *Andrew Fidrya *Oleg Khryptul *Eugene Negrobov *Alexander Plichko *Vladimir Tunduk Additional Programming Programming *Andrew Nikolaev *Sergiy Vinnichenko *Victor Reutsky *Roman Marchenko GAMEDESIGN DEPARTMENT *Alexey Sityanov *Vyacheslav “must_die” Aristov *Ivan „E1“ Veretiannikov *Andrey Verpahovskiy *Denis Volvach *Peter Dushynsky *Yuriy Konstantinov *Konstantin Kuzmin *Dmitriy „Krondor“ Lekhno *Konstantin Nekhaychuk *Roman Shyshkin **Sound Producer *Dmitry Kuzmenko Original Music *MoozE Additional Music *FireLake *Marcus Holler *Addaraya LOCALIZATION DEPARTMENT *Eugene ‘Smile’ Kuchma *Vladimir Litvinenko QA DEPARTMENT *Petr Dyukov *Dmitriy Krivets *Yury Scripal *Kiril Bragin *Denis Naprasniy PR DEPARTMENT *Oleg ‘Yava’ Yavorsky *Valentin ‘Atem’ Yeltyshev *Denis ‘Blackbird’ Ananyev *Yury ‘Gagarin’ Besarab *Sergey Terlyuk SALES DEPARTMENT *Sergiy Grushko *Victoria Boyko *Aleksandr Vilkov *Anatoliy Bogush *Andrey Podubinskiy *Angelika Girich *Evgeniy Malukha *Grigoriy German *Ivan Rozin *Juriy Borisenok *Oleg Stalchuk *Ruslan Gofurov *Vladimir Tereschuk THQ: THQ QA Category:Lost Alpha